


Aposta

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, hp!au, slight!kaistal, xiuhun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Para Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun seria sempre sua paixãozinha platônica com quem nunca conseguiria conversar além de alguns poucos minutos sobre quadribol. Porém, uma aposta sobre um jogo decisivo conseguiria fazer com que isso mudasse.“Quem apanhar o pomo amanhã primeiro ganha, é simples. Quem vencer pode escolher qualquer coisa do perdedor, sem chance de negação.”
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Aposta

Tudo começou com uma aposta.

Kim Minseok e Oh Sehun são bastante conhecidos como grandes rivais. Os dois não repetiam a velha história clichê dos castelos; não faziam partes de casas diferentes e rivais ou competiam pelo melhor posto entre os alunos para o cobiçado cargo de monitor. Na verdade, Sehun e Minseok eram dois garotos da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal respectivamente que gostavam de apostar quem conseguiria apanhar o pomo de ouro em menos tempo.

Tanto Sehun quanto Minseok atuam como apanhadores em seus times de Quadribol, além da posição de capitães. Os dois garotos eram bastante aclamados pelas pessoas de suas casas como dois dos melhores jogadores em muito tempo. As coincidências não paravam por aí; anteriormente a hegemonia do Quadribol de Hogwarts era entre Sonserina e Grifinória, fazendo com que as duas casas restantes sequer considerassem uma opção levar a Taça para casa. As coisas começaram a mudar gradativamente quando os dois garotos ingressaram no time: desde Harry Potter que não se via dois apanhadores tão rápidos e, aos poucos, o placar ia se invertendo e Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal começaram a disputar pessoalmente pela Taça.

Era de se esperar que Minseok fosse tão bom em Quadribol. Sua família era conhecida no mundo bruxo por ter dado bons jogadores ao esporte e costumavam brincar que uma criança Kim já nascia com uma vassoura em mãos, o mais ansioso possível para voar. Desde pequeno, Minseok sempre gostou de voar e da sensação de liberdade que o vento em seu rosto o trazia. Seus pais o incentivam a jogar porque sabiam que o filho tinha futuro, era leve e ágil como um apanhador deveria ser. O quadribol sempre esteve com Minseok e o rapaz não conseguia imaginar-se sem estar em cima de uma vassoura atrás de um pomo de ouro.

Sua família costumava se reunir de vez em quando para confraternizações e as crianças aproveitavam para jogar no campo que havia nos fundos da casa dos Kim. Minseok era o primeiro a chegar, animado carregando sua vassoura favorita, esperando que seus primos mais velhos trouxessem as bolas. Sempre havia briga para definir a posição de cada um nos times formados, mas ninguém nunca precisou pensar em uma posição para Minseok. O garoto parecia ter nascido como um apanhador.

Havia muita leveza na forma como Minseok voava atrás do pomo de ouro e o time que o mantinha sabia que a vitória era certeira; Minseok era ágil e rápido, mantinha-se focado em seu objetivo ao mesmo tempo em que estava consciente do mundo ao seu redor. Nem mesmo os _balaços_ atirados em sua direção o desestabilizavam, desviando-se sem maiores problemas. O pomo de ouro não demorava muito a estar em suas mãos, encerrando o jogo ouvindo os murmúrios de frustração de seus primos em times opostos.

Não havia nada que deixasse Minseok mais feliz do que saber que era bom naquilo que mais amava. O pomo de ouro movia-se contra seus dedos, sentia-o quase vivo em sua mão e aquilo o fazia pensar que apanhador e pomo de ouro poderiam ser uma só coisa. Minseok sentia-se ligado ao seu pomo de ouro como se fosse uma ligação por toda a vida.

Sehun, por outro lado, cresceu sem jamais ter ouvido a palavra quadribol. Nascido de pais trouxas, o máximo de contato que o rapazinho teve com magia foram as histórias de contos de fada que sua mãe lia para que dormisse quando menor, o que mudou quando completou onze anos e foi chamado para Hogwarts. O pequeno garoto foi fascinado comprar seus materiais e seu amor por sua vassoura foi à primeira vista. Ouviu muitas crianças comentarem ao seu redor a respeito de um estranho esporte no mundo bruxo e sentiu-se curioso sobre como funcionava. Sempre fora um grande entusiasta do futebol trouxa, talvez esse esporte bruxo não fosse tão diferente, certo?

Não demorou muito para que conhecesse o esporte através de alguns conhecidos no Expresso de Hogwarts e que sua curiosidade apenas aumentasse. Seus pais compraram a vassoura pela qual havia ficado apaixonado e Sehun se sentiu impelido a usá-la o quanto antes; queria conhecer a sensação de ter o vento em seu rosto, sentir o chão ficar cada vez mais distante proporcionalmente a sua sensação de liberdade. O jovem nascido trouxa mal podia esperar para vivenciar o que viria a ser seu novo esporte favorito.

Foi no seu segundo ano que foi permitido que fizesse os testes para o time de sua casa, a Lufa-Lufa. Sehun sentiu o medo de decepcionar seus colegas, então deu o melhor de si em todos os testes que fez. Não seria um bom artilheiro, não tinha força suficiente para atirar a _goles;_ o peso dos tacos para rebater os _balaços_ costumava desestabilizá-lo, o que quase provocou-lhe uma queda; não gostava da posição de goleiro porque não era rápido o suficiente para cobrir os três aros. Entretanto, quando Sehun estava desistindo de seguir o esporte e procurar outra área na qual fosse bom, o último teste mostrou-lhe para o que estava ali.

O pomo de ouro o atraía como nenhuma das outras bolas o fez; os olhos de Sehun eram rápidos em seguir a pequena bolinha alada e dourada e o garoto voava cada vez mais rápido atrás do pomo. O barulho do vento em suas orelhas e suas vestes farfalhando ao seu redor eram os únicos lembretes do mundo ao seu redor porque não havia nada que Sehun estivesse mais focado que no pequeno pomo que voava à sua frente. No momento em que o apanhou, viu o olhar surpreso de seus companheiros e a forma como o encaravam como se fosse incomum. Sorriu para o capitão do time, entregando-lhe o pomo, confiante.

“Você foi o mais rápido apanhador da Lufa-Lufa em anos”, foi o que ouviu. Sehun se recordava de ter ficado tão feliz que nem se recordava das demais palavras até saber que estava dentro do time. O pouco tempo que passou voando atrás do pomo de ouro mostrou-lhe para o que estava ali. Seria o decisivo em uma partida, seria o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa.

A rivalidade entre as duas promessas do quadribol em Hogwarts não havia começado por parte de nenhum dos dois, para sermos sinceros. Desde que ingressaram no time de suas casas e mostraram seu potencial em jogo, as pessoas começaram a sussurrar a respeito de ambos; os pequenos murmurinhos tomaram grandes proporções até que todos passassem a encará-los como rivais. Eram os melhores apanhadores de Hogwarts e, conforme os anos se passavam, essa rivalidade imposta apenas aumentava. Tanto Sehun quanto Minseok queriam trazer a Taça para suas casas, ainda mais depois de serem nomeados capitães, e não se importavam com os rótulos que lhes eram impostos; viam-se como bons oponentes e a rivalidade era natural que os atingisse da mesma forma.

Fora dos campos, Minseok e Sehun eram apenas bons alunos que conviviam em paz. Algumas alfinetadas eram trocadas pelos corredores em prol do quadribol, mas não era como se nutrissem algum sentimento ruim um pelo outro. Gostavam como eram bons competidores em campo sem afetar sua vida fora do esporte. Sehun admirava a forma como Minseok era tão aclamado pela Corvinal e Minseok admirava a calmaria com que Sehun lidava com a torcida da Lufa-Lufa.

Tudo poderia continuar da mesma forma, não fosse o fato de que Minseok não admirava apenas a calmaria em Sehun. Havia muito mais que o corvino gostaria de conhecer no apanhador lufano, mas não tinha coragem o suficiente para se aproximar sem ser para falar sobre o próximo jogo que disputariam. Às vezes, Minseok se odiava por não ter coragem necessária para o que mais gostaria de fazer e às vezes o corvino pensava que talvez fosse assim que as coisas deveriam ser. Talvez Sehun e ele apenas estivessem destinados a formarem uma boa competição dentro dos campos de quadribol.

Minseok estava enganado e uma aposta aparentemente inofensiva iria mostrá-lo.

**. . .**

O salão comunal da Corvinal era uma das coisas mais bonitas que Minseok já vira em Hogwarts.

Diferente dos salões comunais da Sonserina e da Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Grifinória mantém-se nos ares, no topo das torres. Minseok se recordava de como se sentiu maravilhado quando chegou ao castelo e foi levado até a torre na ala oeste do castelo, como foi ensinado a desvendar os enigmas da águia para ter acesso ao interior da torre e de como tudo dentro do salão comunal era em azul e branco.

Sua parte favorita do salão comunal, mesmo após seis anos no castelo, ainda era as poltronas próximas à janela de onde poderia observar os campos de Hogwarts, o campo de quadribol e as montanhas que circundam a área do castelo. Gostava de passar boa parte de seu tempo livre sentado com um bom livro em suas mãos ou quando fazia seus deveres até tarde da noite. O teto em forma de cúpula e repleto de estrelas dava-lhe a impressão de estar a céu aberto e Minseok gostava da sensação de estar tão próximo do céu como era possível.

Minseok avistou seu melhor amigo assentado em suas poltronas de costume assim que resolveu o enigma proposto pela aldrava. Jongin estava concentrado no que aparentava ser seu dever de Transfiguração, com o pergaminho e o livro aberto à mesa. Minseok sempre soube que a mania de deixar tudo para a última hora de seu amigo, que preferia dormir aos seus afazeres, um dia iria acabar fazendo com que Jongin se desse mal.

“Você sabe que esse dever é para amanhã, certo?”, perguntou jogando-se na poltrona ao lado da que Jongin ocupava.

“Sei”, respondeu sem tirar os olhos da página que lia com afinco. “Eu achei que ele seria mais fácil.”

“Você sabe que McGonagall não deixa nada fácil.” Minseok observou. “A mulher é professora aqui há décadas, ela já deve saber todos os macetes possíveis de estudantes a respeito dos deveres que passa.”

“Rowena Ravenclaw detestaria a ideia de eu estar em sua casa”, Jongin lamentou. “Você já terminou, não é, Minseok? Deveria me ajudar!”

“Eu tentei te ajudar, te alertando duas semanas atrás para não deixar o dever para o último dia!”, Minseok exclamou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos entrelaçadas às suas costas. “Parece que alguém perderá seu precioso sono esta noite.”

“Você está tão engraçadinho”, Jongin rolou os olhos. “Odeio Transfiguração.”

Minseok pensou em continuar a zombar do melhor amigo, mas Jongin já parecia desesperado o suficiente. Recordou-se de seu dever devidamente feito e lacrado em sua mochila ao lado de sua cama no dormitório, e teve uma ideia. Jongin precisava de ajuda com o dever de Transfiguração e Minseok precisava de uma ajudinha de Jongin em relação a algo vergonhoso demais para que o corvino admitisse: seus próprios sentimentos.

Jongin era um garoto muito bonito, Minseok tinha que admitir, mesmo que parecesse errado pensar assim de um garoto que tinha tudo para ser seu irmão. Não era o único a reconhecer a beleza de Kim Jongin; o garoto era aclamado pelas garotas de Hogwarts provocando suspiros por onde passasse. Não tinha nenhum título de destaque, não fazia parte do time de quadribol tampouco era monitor, mas não havia ninguém que não conhecesse os dotes de conquista que Jongin possuía.

Não havia ninguém que Jongin não conseguisse fazer com que gostasse de si e era justamente disso que Minseok precisava.

“Eu tenho uma ideia”, Minseok disse como quem não quer nada. “Você está desesperadamente precisando de ajuda com seu dever, certo?” Jongin assentiu, erguendo a sobrancelha sem saber onde seu amigo queria chegar. “Eu posso ajudá-lo, talvez deixá-lo copiar o meu. Porém, antes preciso de algo em troca.”

“Você tem a alma mais sonserina que a Corvinal já abrigou.” Jongin rolou os olhos. “O que quer de mim?”

“Quero que me diga como faz para... Para todo mundo gostar de você”, a última parte de sua frase soou tão baixa que Minseok duvidava que seu amigo tivesse conseguido escutar, mas Jongin ouviu. Sua risada descrente comprovou este fato. “Não ria, seu idiota! Quem precisa mais aqui é você!”

Jongin não deixou de rir mesmo assim. “Kim Minseok está apresentando problemas amorosos? Eu vivi para ver isso?”

“Você é tão sem graça, Jongin”, Minseok murmurou sentindo-se envergonhado. Sabia que seria uma péssima ideia. “Você sabe que eu não tenho jeito com isso como você.”

“Não deixa de ser engraçado”, Jongin disse parando de rir aos poucos. “Ainda tendo problemas com seu _rival_?”

Minseok amaldiçoou a si mesmo e ao dia em que resolveu confiar a Jongin sobre sua leve queda no apanhador da Lufa-Lufa. Conhecia seu melhor amigo melhor que a si mesmo e, mesmo assim, resolveu que Jongin não zombaria de si por estar gostando de outro garoto e não fazer ideia de como falar isso com o objeto de afeição em questão. Confiança infundada, visto que Jongin não mais o deixou em paz desde que soube deste fato, um ano atrás.

Há um ano que Minseok tenta arrumar coragem no fundo de sua alma para conseguir falar com Sehun, todas suas tentativas infundadas. Todas as vezes em que tentava se aproximar do apanhador lufano tinha todas as palavras em sua mente, mas era só estar frente a frente com o nascido trouxa que tudo sumia de sua mente e ele começava a falar sobre quadribol e os próximos jogos. Sehun poderia já estar cansado de ouvir sobre isso, mas Minseok não conseguia evitar ao se sentir nervoso.

As risadas de Jongin a cada tentativa frustrada ainda estavam muito bem presas em sua memória.

“Não tem graça”, Minseok murmurou. “Eu realmente não sei o que fazer.”

“Você deveria usar o que há em comum entre vocês a seu favor.” Jongin disse. “Sehun também é um apanhador e ambos tem um jogo daqui três dias.”

“Onde quer chegar?”, Minseok perguntou confuso.

Jongin rolou os olhos. “Você é muito lerdo”, suspirou. “Proponha uma aposta a ele! Sehun também é muito competitivo, ele não iria negar. Dessa forma, tudo depende do seu desempenho no jogo para vencê-lo e, então, você terá Sehun para fazer algo que você sempre quis.”

“Isso não soa como bom”, Minseok ergueu a sobrancelha.

“Aí depende do que você vai pedir para ele.” Jongin deu de ombros. “Você pode simplesmente chamá-lo para sair e ele não poderá negar. Vocês poderiam começar de uma forma mais amigável? Sim, mas você é um idiota covarde, é o que temos para hoje.”

“Disse o garoto que começou a namorar depois de fazer a namorada e a si mesmo entrarem em detenção”, Minseok rolou os olhos.

“Soojung adora o perigo, o que posso fazer?”

Minseok pensou se a ideia de seu melhor amigo realmente daria certo. Poderia colocar tudo a perder se Sehun não aceitasse sua aposta e passasse a vê-lo como outra pessoa, tinham uma convivência pacífica que Minseok não queria mudar. Ao mesmo tempo, pensava em tudo de bom que poderia vir disso, se Sehun aceitaria sair consigo ou se iria pensar que aquilo era chantagem por não poder se negar. Sehun o liberaria da aposta a qualquer sinal de desconforto, mas realmente queria que o lufano considerasse a ideia de saírem juntos.

Sabia que Jongin não era o melhor exemplo dos contos que suas mães contavam quando pequenos, os jeitos de Jongin sempre pareciam dúbios a primeira vista. Entretanto, se dava certo com seu melhor amigo, que namorava Soojung – uma aluna do sétimo semestre da Grifinória – há dois anos, por que não daria consigo?

Minseok faria com que Sehun o notasse de um jeito ou de outro.

“Tudo bem, vou tentar.” Minseok decidiu. “É bom que dê certo!”

“Não joga a responsabilidade em mim não, quem tem que vencer é você”, Jongin deu de ombros. “Agora vá apanhar seu dever de Transfiguração que só o tempo de eu copiá-lo já deve levar o resto do dia!”

Minseok sabia que corria o risco de zerar seu dever de Transfiguração se McGonagall percebesse que havia semelhanças entre o seu e o de Jongin, mas não se importou com isso no momento. Estava eufórico demais com a ideia de dar certo com sua paixonite platônica e, se esse era o preço para a ajuda de Jongin, era um preço pequeno a se pagar.

Minseok mal podia esperar pelo próximo jogo, daqui há três dias.

**. . .**

Kim Minseok sabia que precisava encontrar Sehun antes do jogo, mas toda a coragem que pensou ter reunido esvaiu-se entre seus dedos em um piscar de olhos.

Dois dias se passaram desde a ideia de Jongin e, durante esses dois dias, Minseok tentou encontrar Sehun para falar a respeito da aposta que queria fazer. Passou toda a noite do dia em que conversou com Jongin pensando a respeito de como iria fazer a proposta sem que Sehun entendesse errado, era muito importante que o lufano não o interpretasse mal. Jongin dizia que isso era bobagem, porque não havia uma forma de interpretar uma aposta de outro jeito, mas Minseok preferia não arriscar.

Apesar de já saber cada palavra que diria ao apanhador lufano, Minseok também sabia que, assim que estivesse cara a cara com Sehun, provavelmente colocaria tudo a perder por não saber _como_ falar. Seu nervosismo o atrapalharia porque sempre se sentia ansioso na presença do outro apanhador; Sehun fazia com que a mente de Minseok ficasse em branco, como se ele usasse qualquer magia desconhecida por Minseok.

Dessa forma, dois dias se passaram sem que Minseok encontrasse a coragem necessária para conversar com o lufano. Minseok sabia que se não tinha coragem nem para _falar_ com Sehun, que futuro teria com o lufano? Sabia que estava na hora de vencer o nervosismo e a vontade de desistir todas as vezes que pensava que Sehun iria ridicularizá-lo após a proposta, mesmo que soubesse que isso não era do feitio do nascido trouxa.

Para não fazer feio com Sehun, Minseok havia treinado com Jongin inúmeras vezes; até mesmo seu melhor amigo estava se arrependendo de ter dado a ideia, já que Minseok parecia realmente determinado a dar certo antes do jogo. Jongin conseguia repetir as palavras com Minseok de tanto que ouviu o garoto recitar a proposta para si.

“Minseok”, Jongin o interrompeu em sua provavelmente centésima tentativa, “o jogo é amanhã. Se você pretende falar com Sehun, a sua hora é agora. Não é comigo que você tem que ficar falando.”

“Mas eu ainda estou nervoso”, Minseok murmurou. “Eu não vou conseguir falar com ele, você sabre que–”

“Minseok”, Jongin o interrompeu novamente. “Sehun está vindo. Faça-me o favor de falar com ele feito gente decente, é _só um garoto_.”

As palavras de Jongin surtiram o efeito contrário no apanhador corvino; ao invés de tranquilizá-lo como era a proposta, os dizeres “ _Sehun está vindo_ ” alertaram todos os sentidos de Minseok para que corresse. As palavras ainda estavam em sua mente, poderia reproduzi-las sem nenhum problema se necessário, não fosse a confusão que Sehun o deixava.

A presença de Sehun era um eterno feitiço de atordoamento em Minseok.

Jongin se afastou de forma discreta, abandonando o sangue puro a própria sorte. Minseok o amaldiçoou baixinho, mas sabia que seu amigo estava apenas querendo ajudá-lo. Jongin estaria logo ali com Soojung caso precisasse dele para consolá-lo se algo desse errado com Sehun, era isso que amigos faziam; encorajavam uns aos outros e estavam por perto caso algo desse muito errado.

Sehun se aproximou o suficiente para que Minseok tomasse ciência de sua presença. O lufano estava desacompanhado, o que era estranho já que Wu Yifan, seu melhor amigo e artilheiro da Lufa-Lufa, estava sempre ao seu lado. Minseok percebeu que se esse não fosse o sinal de Merlin para que finalmente agisse não seria nunca mais. Respirou fundo, reunindo toda sua coragem e encarou o lufano que estava próximo demais de si.

“Sehun!”, chamou firme, surpreendo a si mesmo por não ter vacilado. Sehun o encarou, parando ao seu lado curioso. “Está ocupado...?”

“Estou indo para o último treino antes do jogo de amanhã”, Sehun respondeu. “Você sabe, reservamos o campo hoje.”

“É, eu lembro”, Minseok concordou, lembrando-se de quando disputou com o capitão lufano pelo último treino e acabou perdendo para Minseok. Seu time jamais poderia saber que Sehun amuado fora a última cartada para que finalmente cedesse. “Eu posso, ainda assim, tomar uns minutinhos do seu tempo?”

“Bom, claro.” Sehun deu de ombros. “O que deseja, Minseok?”

A verdade é que são nesses momentos que Minseok se pergunta por que Sehun é assim. Sehun era extremamente amável e gentil com todos ao seu redor, talvez fosse a característica mais importante de sua casa, mas soava ainda mais intrínseco e natural quando vindo do nascido-trouxa; Minseok conseguia ver a gentileza nos olhos brilhantes, na atenção dedicada e no pequeno sorriso que jamais abandonava seus lábios. São nesses momentos que Minseok se pergunta se é o único a sentir as palavras sumirem de sua boca e de Diabretes da Cornualha voando em todas as direções em seu estômago.

Sehun ainda o esperava de forma paciente, talvez achando graça do corvino parado à sua frente sem nem uma palavra dizer. Jamais deixaria que Minseok soubesse o quanto o achava bonitinho enquanto não sabia o que falar, a forma como sempre abria e fechava a boca sem que uma palavra conseguisse escapar; sua faceta de vergonha o tornava adorável e o lufano considerava que essa era sua versão favorita de Minseok. Nada do ágil e veloz apanhador da corvinal, nada do aluno aplicado em todas as aulas ou da arrogância quase natural em seu rosto, apenas o bom e velho Minseok envergonhado e sem palavras.

“Os meninos estão me esperando...”, Sehun comentou.

Esse foi o momento que Minseok percebeu que não tinha muito tempo. “Eu queria saber se... Se você gostaria de deixar o jogo de amanhã mais _emocionante_.”

Sehun ergueu a sobrancelha, curioso. Minseok parecia orgulhoso de si mesmo por finalmente conseguir falar sem parecer um bobo da corte perto do lufano, e Sehun ainda buscava entender o sentido daquelas palavras. Como poderiam tornar o jogo mais interessante? Mesmo que mantivessem suas casas no auge do torneio, os jogos mais emocionantes ainda eram disputados entre Sonserina e Grifinória – algumas rivalidades nunca morrem.

“Como?”, perguntou por fim.

“Eu pensei que poderíamos fazer... Uma aposta, sabe?”, Minseok perguntou, coçando sua nuca sem jeito. “Nós não temos nada a perder e seria divertido.”

“Que tipo de aposta?”, Sehun retorquiu, ainda mais curioso. Minseok sabia que Sehun era competitivo o suficiente para não aceitar depois de proposto.

“Quem apanhar o pomo amanhã primeiro ganha, é simples.” Explicou. “Quem vencer pode escolher qualquer coisa do perdedor, sem chance de negação.”

“Isso não me parece muito justo.” Sehun disse, com pé atrás. “E se você, se por ventura e com muita sorte, ganhar e pedir para que eu faça algo humilhante?”

“Você me ofende dessa forma!”, Minseok exclamou defendendo-se. “É uma aposta inocente, só para aumentarmos nossa tensão amanhã. Eu te conheço, você jamais me mandaria fazer algo degradante e eu também não faria o mesmo com você.”

Sehun ainda estava receoso das palavras do corvino, mas Minseok estava certo. Tinham certa rivalidade dentro de campo enquanto se acotovelam atrás do pomo de ouro, mas, fora dos campos, conviviam perfeitamente bem. Algumas vezes até formavam duplas nas aulas de Feitiços ou de Poções e se saíam incrivelmente bem. Seus professores costumavam dizer que sua sincronia era ótima, tanto dentro quanto fora de campo, o que deixava Minseok secretamente feliz demais.

Sehun sabia que Minseok não faria nada de ruim. O corvino parecia apreensivo à sua frente e prestes a se arrepender de sua proposta quando Sehun sorriu, relaxando e dando de ombros. Estava tudo bem se mantivessem uma aposta, seria apenas uma nova forma de tensão saudável para o próximo jogo, certo? Além da alegria de mais uma partida ganha e cada vez mais próximo da Taça das Casas, ainda poderia fazer qualquer coisa com Minseok.

“Tudo bem”, Sehun respondeu. “Prepare-se para perder amanhã, Minseok. Vou pensar desde já no que irei pedir a você quando você perder.”

Minseok não se impediu de rir das palavras confiantes do lufano. “Não cante vitória antes da hora, Sehun!”, disse. “Amanhã a Corvinal estará à frente da Lufa-Lufa e você irá realizar o meu desejo sem chance de negá-lo.”

Sehun manteve seu sorriso de canto como se o desafiasse a provar suas palavras antes de dar-lhe as costas e seguir em direção ao campo de quadribol para seu treino. Minseok observou o lufano partir com um sorriso maior do que se recordava de já ter dado. Seu plano havia dado certo! Jongin estava certo desde o início, seu nervosismo o atrapalhava mais vezes do que se recordava, mas não dessa vez.

Jongin se aproximou também sorridente, pulando nas costas de Minseok. Os dois corvinos riam a esmo enquanto Soojung se aproximava aos poucos, com um leve sorriso também. A grifinória estava cansada de ouvir seu namorado falar a respeito do medo de Minseok para conversar com o garoto que gostava e Soojung estava feliz pelo melhor amigo de seu namorado finalmente estar se desenrolando. Os dois até que faziam um par bonitinho, Soojung pensou.

“Deu certo, você viu?”, Jongin perguntou sorridente. “Não foi um bicho de sete cabeças!”

“Sim”, Minseok concordou aliviado. “Agora amanhã eu preciso vencer.”

“Você já tem sua motivação, meu querido”, Jongin respondeu, rindo baixo.

Minseok sabia que esse seria um jogo ainda melhor do que os demais. Precisava, mais do que nunca, vencer a Lufa-Lufa.

**. . .**

Minseok se sentia ainda mais energizado nos dias de jogos.

Se havia algo em Hogwarts que o deixava radiante eram os dias de quadribol. Poucas coisas conseguiam fazer com que seu dia se tornasse mais radiante como poder alçar voo e sentir o vento bater contra seu rosto, enquanto seus companheiros de time voam ao seu redor. A sensação do pomo de ouro entre seus dedos certamente era a lembrança que escolheria para seu Patrono.

Neste dia em especial, Minseok acordou ainda mais energético. Precisava vencer o jogo atual não só pela glória atual de sua casa, mas também por sua satisfação pessoal em poder ter um encontro com Sehun. O apanhador nascido-trouxa parecia calmo pelo que Minseok pôde avaliar durante o café da manhã antes do jogo, o que contrastava com a forma como o nervosismo não o abandonava nem por um minuto.

Jongin claramente não perdeu a chance de zombar de si por isso.

“Você estava mais calmo durante os N.O.Ms”, Jongin comentou enquanto caminhavam juntos em direção ao campo de quadribol.

“Você era um amigo melhor antes de saber sobre Sehun”, Minseok revidou, sentindo suas mãos suarem frio.

Não entendia o motivo de seu nervosismo porque era só um jogo. Não havia nada de diferente no que fazia desde que entrou para o time e nem mesmo a pressão de tornar-se capitão tornou esta tarefa algo mais árduo. Ter seu futuro ainda não decidido com Sehun em uma aposta, no bater de asas do pequeno pomo de ouro, tornava as coisas mais assustadoras. Não havia pensado no que faria caso perdesse o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa.

Todas as casas já estavam reunidas quando Minseok e Jongin chegaram ao campo de quadribol. Jongin se despediu do amigo, correndo em direção a arquibancada da Corvinal e deixando que Minseok fosse até o vestiário se trocar e orientar o time. Sabia que seu amigo estava nervoso, mas Minseok tornava-se outra pessoa quando estava em cima de uma vassoura. Todo seu nervosismo parecia se desvanecer no ar.

Se perguntassem a Minseok o que ele disse a seu time antes de chegarem ao campo de quadribol, ele não saberia responder. Tudo ocorreu bastante rápido e, em pouco tempo, já estava parado no meio do campo de quadribol em frente a Sehun. A professora de voo ditou todos os trâmites e, após apertarem as mãos com um brilho diferente no olhar, ambos os times puderam alçar voo.

Minseok percebeu o momento em que todas as bolas foram lançadas. O balaço já estava em curso e confiava em seus batedores para mantê-la afastadas de seu time. A goles estava em posse dos artilheiros da Lufa-Lufa, mas não era seu trabalho se preocupar com isso, sabia que seus artilheiros também são bons o suficiente para virar o jogo. Seu único objetivo no momento era o pequeno pomo de ouro que desaparecia em meio ao jogo.

Minseok conseguia sentir a presença de Sehun em seu encalço enquanto ambos buscavam pelo pomo de ouro. Os gritos da torcida ecoavam em sua mente como se fosse a melhor fonte de energia que procurava, mantendo-o focado em sua busca. Precisava, mais do que em qualquer outro jogo, manter-se focado e não deixar que Sehun passasse à sua frente.

“Você está bem focado hoje, não é, Minseok?”, Sehun perguntou pairando ao seu lado enquanto voavam atrás do pomo de ouro.

“Não entro em apostas para perder, Sehun”, Minseok o respondeu, cortando caminho.

O pomo de ouro moveu-se de forma imperceptível, mas foi o suficiente para que adquirisse vantagem sobre Sehun. Minseok conseguia vê-lo cada vez mais próximo e sabia que sua mudança brusca de direção atraiu a atenção de Sehun. Suas vassouras eram igualmente potentes então tudo dependia de suas habilidades como apanhadores.

Os jogos entre a Lufa-Lufa e a Corvinal sempre eram energéticos e um prato cheio para os amantes do esporte em Hogwarts; ambos os capitães eram competitivos o suficiente para que atraíssem toda atenção do jogo enquanto se moviam lado a lado atrás do pomo. Os demais jogadores faziam seu trabalho muito bem, mas nada se comparava a briga interna disputada entre Minseok e Sehun.

O apanhador da corvinal ouviu nos autofalantes quando seu time fez mais um gol, mas ainda estavam atrás da Lufa-Lufa. O tempo de jogo parecia impossível de se mensurar enquanto se mantinha focado, poderia ter se passado horas como também poderia ter se passado apenas alguns minutos. Sehun já estava novamente ao seu lado e o pomo de ouro estava cada vez mais próximo.

“Devo admitir que hoje você está dando trabalho, Minseok”, Sehun riu. “Talvez essa aposta seja realmente importante para você.”

“Você não imagina o quanto”, Minseok sussurrou. Minseok permaneceu com os olhos atentos aos movimentos do pomo de ouro e percebeu o momento em que o pomo novamente mudou de direção; sabia que, dessa vez, não havia mais escapatória para evitar o desfecho do jogo, era agora ou nunca. “Te vejo lá embaixo, Sehun.”

Antes que Sehun pudesse retrucá-lo, Minseok embicou a vassoura e seguiu com a mão estendida em direção ao pomo de ouro. Sabia que Sehun estava às suas costas, mas já tinha a vitória dada como certa. O pomo de ouro estava cada vez mais próximo de seus dedos e podia senti-lo tocando-os; não demorou muito para que tivesse o pomo fixo entre seus dedos, tendo a certeza de que venceu não só a partida como também a aposta.

“Kim Minseok apanha o pomo de ouro!”, ouviu o locutor dizer. “150 pontos para a Corvinal! Vitória da Corvinal!”

As arquibancadas ovacionaram novamente e Minseok voltou ao chão com um sorriso no rosto. O pomo de ouro ainda estava preso em sua mão e seu sentimento de vitória não poderia ser maior. Nunca em nenhum outro jogo esforçou-se tanto para conseguir apanhar o pomo como dessa vez e seus esforços foram recompensados.

  
Recebeu os parabéns de seu time, agradecendo a cada um, mas deixando-os cientes de que era um trabalho em grupo e não teria conseguido sem eles. Seus companheiros prometeram subornar os elfos para conseguir comida para comemorarem no Salão Comunal à noite e deixou-o no campo sozinho, já que era responsabilidade dos capitães devolver as bolas utilizadas no jogo.

As arquibancadas aos poucos começaram a esvaziar após o término do jogo e, depois de um tempo, não havia mais ninguém no campo de quadribol além de Sehun e Minseok, que terminaram de entregar as bolas para a professora de voo e foram deixados sozinhos.

“Parece que você ganhou a aposta”, Sehun comentou enquanto caminhavam em direção ao castelo após se trocarem.

“Foi difícil”, Minseok concordou. “Você estava muito atento aos meus movimentos hoje.”

“Digamos que não gosto de perder, ainda mais sendo a partida _e_ uma aposta”, Sehun riu. “Mas está tudo bem. Você jogou muito bem hoje, Minseok. Foi merecido.”

Ouvir os elogios de Sehun deixavam Minseok feliz e o sorriso que ainda mantinha em seu rosto pela vitória de sua Casa mudou de razão; Sehun não precisava saber que era o responsável por aquele sentimento, poderia mantê-lo na escuridão por mais algum tempo. Precisava apenas seguir o plano para que tudo desse certo.

“Confesso que estou curioso para saber o que você irá me pedir para fazer”, Sehun disse depois que o silêncio se instalou sobre ambos. “Não vai me fazer passar muita vergonha, não é?”

Havia chegado a hora que Minseok estava evitando, mas já não tinha mais como protelar. Sehun estava parado à sua frente encarando-o com curiosidade e, à luz do sol que começava a se pôr, Minseok pensou que jamais o tinha visto tão bonito. Não importava mais seu nervosismo enquanto Sehun o encarava dessa forma; o lufano parecia tão próximo quanto nunca esteve, e Minseok sentia-se apenas como um garoto tímido tentando conquistar o mundo.

“Na verdade, eu vou te fazer um pedido. Lembre-se que você não pode negar!”, Minseok disse. Sehun manteve-se atento. “Eu... Eu queria saber se você quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo, no próximo sábado. Eu sempre quis te chamar pra sair, mas eu tinha medo do que você iria me dizer ou se isso iria mudar alguma coisa no que a gente mantém nesses anos.”

Sehun não o respondeu de imediato e Minseok agradeceu por isso, ainda não tinha acabado de falar. “Eu resolvi que iria propor uma aposta para que você não tivesse a chance de me negar essa chance, mas se você não quiser eu não vou obrigá-lo. Eu realmente quero mostrar a você mais do que o que sou como apanhador porque eu meio que gosto de você. Está tudo bem se você não gostar de mim também como gosto de você, mas... Ah, eu estou nervoso, já nem faz mais sentido, não é?”

Sehun riu baixinho do nervosismo do corvinal. “Você fica muito fofo enquanto está envergonhado, Minseok. Eu gosto desse seu lado, eu iria adorar poder conhecer outros.”

“Então... Eu te encontro no salão principal no dia de Hogsmeade!”, Minseok disse, ainda envergonhado porém com um sorriso feliz. “Tchau, Sehun!”

Antes que Sehun pudesse respondê-lo, Minseok já estava correndo para longe. O lufano achou graça do nervosismo demonstrado pelo corvino, Minseok era um rapaz engraçado e gentil e Sehun gostava de sua companhia. Mesmo que não falassem muito sobre algo que não fosse quadribol, Sehun conseguia observá-lo como agia com os demais estudantes e o corvino sempre era animado ao conversar com todos.

Minseok não sabia, mas Sehun também estava tentando buscar a chance certa para conhecê-lo melhor. Sentia-se curioso pelo corvino e a forma como agia com todos os colegas e, algumas vezes, Sehun pegou-se pensando em por que não era tratado da mesma forma. Talvez algumas respostas tenham chegado na pequena conversa que nutriram, mas ainda havia muito mais que gostaria de saber.

Oh Sehun queria conhecer Kim Minseok por inteiro e esperava que, a partir desse encontro em Hogsmeade, isso pudesse começar a acontecer.

Nunca perder uma aposta foi tão bom. 


End file.
